


后台化妆间的错误打开方式

by RavionM



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavionM/pseuds/RavionM
Summary: 设定在第一次好朋友con之后





	后台化妆间的错误打开方式

**Author's Note:**

> 设定在第一次好朋友con之后

“你听说了吧，他们马上要翻修Raimund了。”他们已经回到了休息室，Lukas松开了领带，靠在扶手椅中随手把玩着，“我都没意识到罗密欧与朱丽叶居然已经是快十五年前的事了。”  
“我想我会怀念它现在的样子的，Mark低头微笑，“太多回忆了，不是吗？”  
“是啊，像是你那张被挂在走廊墙上的Barbarella剧照。”  
他不轻不重地锤了对方的肩膀一拳:“破坏气氛。”  
“因为你听起来多愁善感得像是六十岁。你知道么？也许我们该趁着还有机会再留下些更特别的记忆……”Lukas像是突然想到了什么主意，眼神危险地亮了起来，“……只属于我们两个人的。” 

 

“你对于'创造回忆'的定义真是……操，Lukas，你没必要……”他抵着身后的化妆台，一手死死撑着桌面边缘，另一只手五指缠进身前男人的棕色发丝间，随着他的一个吮吸猛地攥紧，又随即小心翼翼地松开。  
“别说傻话，我想这么干已经很久了。”对方暂停了动作，舔舔嘴唇仰头望着他，嘴角勾起一个若有若无的，狡黠的弧度，“而且你明明很喜欢。”  
他当然喜欢。眼前的画面可不是每天都能看到的：Lukas跪在他面前，从马甲到衬衫都像还在台上那样一丝不乱，上演的却是一出最为放荡情色的场景，一只手的拇指与食指虚环住性器的根部，伸出舌头缓慢地从底部缓慢地舔舐到最为敏感的前段，舌尖绕着马眼灵活地打了个转。他邪恶又令人困扰地精于此道的恋人仰着脑袋，确保他能清楚地看到自己被取悦的每一个细节，同时毫无疑问地在半阖的眼睑和颤动的浅金色睫毛下仍窥伺着他的每个细微的反应。Lukas在床上从没给他留下过多少羞耻心，但这还是……太超过了。他几乎能感觉到全身的血液目的明确地兵分两路，一路涌上脸颊，另一路向下冲去，让他愈发硬得发疼。  
阴茎再次被含入时他不得不咬紧口腔内壁阻止自己发出什么丢人的声音，好歹没有忘记这是个随时会有人经过的场合。过于真实直白的感官刺激反倒让他有种虚幻的感觉，一门之隔外那个舞台与聚光灯下的世界如烟般消散，唯有那个人双唇包裹着他性器的触感与他自己的沉重呼吸，像是无形的以太充满了他们两个人的宇宙。  
“Lukas,”他手上微微施力向外推了推对方的脑袋，低声警告，“我就要——”  
男人停止了吞吐的动作，又眼明手快地掐紧了他性器的根部，换来他喉间逸出的一声挫败低吼。  
“好东西只属于耐心等待的人，亲爱的。”仰头望着他的人双唇泛着罪恶的水光，开口时带着点沙哑的、懒洋洋的腔调，像他们养的那只长毛猫，“做个乖孩子，告诉我你想要什么。”  
他咬了咬嘴唇，顺从却又有些迷茫：“Lukas，求你了，给我……”  
“嗯哼？”  
“……一切。你想做的一切。”  
“噢，”Lukas一瞬间有些惊讶地瞪大双眼，表情软化了下来，“荣幸之至。”  
这是个同意的信号。他没再费心忍耐，不等Lukas松开钳制便挺腰操进了对方的喉咙。他的恋人似乎是无声地笑了笑，一阵震动径直传导至性器上。他引导着Mark的一只手覆上自己的脖颈，两人的手指不由自主地交缠、收紧，感受着一层皮肤之下脉搏的狂乱跳动。男人的喉结滚动，困难地吞咽着，顶入更深的地方时他甚至错觉能够触摸到其下自己阴茎的进出。咽反射和被扼住的窒息感让身前那个人的呼吸愈发短促混乱，咽喉痉挛着舒张又收缩，直到他颤抖着释放在深处。 

 

Lukas压下一阵被呛到的咳嗽站起身，他担心地凑上去:“你的嗓子……对不起，我——”  
“你知道这周接下来我都没有演出。但是……认真的？我刚刚在后台休息室给你口了一发，你能想到的第一件事就是这个？”对方笑着望进他的双眼，声音却很轻，掩盖不住其中的沙哑，“看来我还得再努力一把。”  
还在平复呼吸的Mark没有立刻回答，他盯着对面的人伸手抹掉嘴边的白色浊液，舌尖若无其事地舔干净拇指和唇角，再一次不由自主红了脸。在他反应过来之前，Lukas飞快地凑上去，轻浅地啄了一下他的双唇，又附在他耳边低语:“希望下一次我在台上跪在你面前的时候，不会让你想起今天的场景。”  
“太棒了，真是多谢，你刚刚确保了这百分之一百二十会发生。”他阴恻恻地示意了一下对方兴致勃勃的下半身，“今晚自己去浴室解决你的小问题吧。”  
“亲爱的，你变了，”Lukas一脸委屈，扣住他的手腕，“你把我学弟调包到哪里去了？”  
他假装思考了两秒:“不知道啊，他大概是跟和他结婚的那家伙学坏了，你认识不认识？”  
“……就算不认识，我现在也可以肯定他是个坏影响。”坏影响先生忍笑忍得双肩发抖。  
“是啊，真不知道到底是看上了他哪一点——Lukas!”  
好吧，没人在乎这个问题的答案，让他们在那面化妆镜前拿领带和不知道哪来的润滑剂做点爱做的事情好了。 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这本来应该是个“为什么暗恋你最好的朋友（几乎）从来不是个好主意”的5+1，嗯，我可能会把它填完的，可能


End file.
